


'Till This Night

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till This Night

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: B54  
> Original Work Name: Romeo and Juliet
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: This artwork is shamelessly inspired by a scene from the 1996 movie Romeo+Juliet. Hope you don't mind! A huge thanks to my beta who provided me with so many great suggestions and cheered me on. This wouldn't have been the same without you! The quote in the background is taken from Act 1, Scene 5 of Romeo and Juliet.

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/147323.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
